


Useless Amulet

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Dipper and Gideon fall to the earth, Mabel tries to use the amulet to save them. She tries, and fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless Amulet

With a flick of her wrist, Gideon’s amulet is thrown across the room into Dipper’s waiting hands. As he smiles in triumph and holds it above his head, the smaller boy runs at him and, with a shout, pushes him out the window. Shards of glass fall onto the wooden floor, landing amongst countless boxes of Lil Gideon merchandise, everything from mini stuffed Gideons to lamb shearers. The amulet falls onto the floor as the pair fall toward the Earth. Mabel runs forward to grab it, sticking her head out the window. Her fingers bleed from the glass, but the amulet is firmly in her hand.  
Try as she might to make it glow as Gideon did just moments ago, she can’t. She focuses every ounce of her energy on levitating her twin and the annoying boy before they hit the ground. But the green stone in the middle remains dim and lightless.  
Screams echo around the forest as they fall further and further. “Uh Mabel, a little help please?!” Dipper shouts toward the shadowy figure a few hundred yards above him. The ground looms closer and closer, rocks and squirrels quickly coming into focus. He shuts his eyes tightly, a few tears leaking from beneath his eyelids, as he comes in contact with the ground. Even from her high perch, Mabel can hear the heart stopping crack as they finally stop falling.  
Her footsteps were quick as she ran out of the factory and down the hill, panting heavily. Her sweater soon became soaked with sweat.  
It was after a few moments that she came to where the pair lay on the ground, motionless. She stuffed the amulet into her pocket and grabbed onto Dipper’s shoulder, turning him over so she could see his face. His eyes were still tightly shut and a gash in his temple leaked blood over his face and hair, some of it drying into a brick red paint around his eye. She removed her sweater and squeezed as much of the liquid as she could out before pressing it against the wound in his head. She watched as the red liquid stained the blue and teal yarn of her umbrella sweater, though she couldn’t care less. “Come on Dip, talk to me here.”  
She kept her hand against the make shift sponge and placed her head against his chest, holding her breath to listen. Nothing. “D-dipper?” She sat up as tears pooled in her brown eyes. As Mabel glanced over at Gideon, it was obvious that he, too, was dead. He had landed on a rock, brain and blood spattered all over the ground around him. His precious hair hung from his skull by a few strands of flesh. Even as she stared at a boy she hated so, her heart began to break. Even though she knew the truth, she crawled over and shook his blue clad shoulder. “Gideon?” Her voice was deathly quiet.  
The amulet in her pocket was heavy against her thigh. Suddenly furious, she took it out and looked at it, silently cursing it’s uselessness. Her own uselessness. If she had known how to work the stupid thing, her twin and sole companion in life would still be alive, still be with her where she needed him. She threw it as hard as she could at a tree, where it shattered and misty forms escaped from it and drifted upward as if evaporating. With the remaining energy that she had, she threw her head back and screamed. She screamed as if it was she lying on the ground. In a way it was. Dipper Pines was her other half, the ying to her yang, the salt to her pepper. Her voice of reason. And without him she was nothing.  
Tears flooded her face as she shakily lay down between the two bodies, grabbing onto both of their hands, not caring how she felt towards Gideon mere hours ago. She closed her eyes and wished for death.


End file.
